White Puzzle
by GoodBoyTobi
Summary: Winchester, pertengahan tahun 1997. Bagi Near, dunianya bagaikan sebuah puzzle berwarna putih. Namun, perlahan tapi pasti, rona hitam, kuning, dan merah, mulai mewarnai dunianya. Sebuah kisah tentang L, Near, Mello, dan Matt. R


**Rin:** Ini dia.. Fanfic Death Note kedua Rin setelah 'Happy Halloween, L!'. Karena tampaknya banyak yang menyukai (kata siapa coba?) fanfic Rin dalam Bahasa Indonesia, maka Rin memutuskan untuk tetap mengembangkan penulisan Bahasa Indonesia Rin. Fanfic ini, masih menceritakan seputar Wammy's Boys yang Rin cintai dengan sepenuh hati. Hehe.. Semoga kalian suka.. Have fun reading!

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**White Puzzle**** © GoodBoyTobi**

**xxx**

"Sudah lihat anak baru itu?"

"Eh? Yang memiliki rambut seputih salju itu?"

"Aneh ya?"

"Dia juga tidak pernah bicara, seperti bisu saja.."

"Sudah hampir seminggu dia disini, tapi belum satupun dari kita yang diajak bicara olehnya.."

"Seram.. Jangan-jangan dia tidak waras?"

Berbagai ucapan yang tidak enak terus bergaung mengisi ruang tengah Wammy's House, sungguh membuat telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya menjadi panas. Termasuk Mello. Dia sudah mulai jengah, bahkan muak mendengar celoteh-celoteh yang terus-menerus melintas di benaknya seperti kereta shinkansen yang beroperasi dua puluh empat jam.

"Kenapa Roger harus memungut anak aneh itu sih?"

"Apa boleh buat, Watari saja mengijinkan"

Mata Mello memicing berbahaya, seolah ada satu benang yang terputus dari saraf otaknya, Mello sudah benar-benar terganggu dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan anak-anak panti yang semakin hari semakin menjadi-jadi.

_Huh.. Jangan bercanda.. Mau anak itu diam atau bicara toh bukan urusan kalian.. Kenapa kalian yang harus mempermasalahkannya?_

"Kau berani tidak menegurnya? Aku takut.."

"Hah? Tidak ah! Lagipula apa untungnya bagiku kalau menegurnya?"

Bruk!

Mello berdiri seraya membanting buku tebal yang sedari tadi berusaha dibacanya, menimbulkan suara yang cukup nyaring akibat benturannya dengan meja kayu yang keras, menyebabkan kelima anak lainnya terlonjak kaget. Terkecuali Matt, yang memang sedari tadi disibukkan dengan video game di genggamannya.

"Dengar ya.." Mello mengangkat tangannya dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke wajah-wajah familiar di hadapannya.

"Kalau kalian sedemikian menganggap anak itu aneh, bicaralah langsung dengannya! Jangan hanya berucap di belakang sementara kalian tidak berani berkomentar apa-apa di depannya! Pengecut!"

Mello mendengus kesal sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, meninggalkan buku tebal yang pada akhirnya belum terserap satu kalimat pun.

Matt menatap punggung Mello yang berjalan menjauh, berpikir sebentar, dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti sahabat karibnya itu.

"Mello! Kau mana kemana?" Matt berlari kecil untuk mengimbangi temannya yang telah berjalan keluar.

Kelima anak itu bertatapan.

"Huh! Dasar Mello! Padahal dia bukan yang tertua disini, tapi gayanya ngeboss sekali!"

"Iya.. Tapi dia kalau marah memang seram sekali.. Kenapa Matt mau ya berteman dengannya?"

"Huh.. Kalian lupa ya? Dia dan Matt kan 'adik' kesayangan L. Padahal kalau cuma begitu saja, aku juga sama pintarnya koq dengan mereka!"

--

"Huh! Menyebalkan sekali anak-anak itu! Masih kecil sudah suka bergosip seperti tante-tante!" Mello menggerutu kesal sambil menggigit coklat batangannya dengan keras hingga menimbulkan suara mengerikan yang menyerupai bunyi ranting patah.

Matt tertawa kecil mendengarnya, Mello selalu saja sok tua, padahal umurnya juga masih 7 tahun.

"Ya jangan hiraukan mereka. Aku saja pura-pura tuli kalau mereka sudah mulai bicara yang aneh-aneh"

"Tapi aku gak bisa kayak gitu! Aku kan orangnya sensitif!" Mello berkata sambil mengangkat bahu dan kedua tangannya seperti isyarat 'tidak tahu' seraya mencibir.

"Hahaha.. Sensitif dari mananya tuh? Tenaga kuli gitu!" Matt berusaha mencairkan suasana. Dalam hal meredakan kemarahan orang, memang bocah 8 tahun dengan rambut merah inilah ahlinya.

Satu urat besar berkedut di kepala Mello, dia benci sekali menanggapi celotehan Matt. Ya, karena Mello tidak akan pernah menang dalam pertandingan mengejek melawan Matt.

Krieet..

Tepat sebelum Mello mencekik leher Matt, pintu kamarnya berderit terbuka.

"Apa aku menggangu?" L sedikit melongokkan kepalanya kedalam.

"Ah! L nii-san!" Matt berseru semangat. _Saved by the door!_

"Eh? L nii-san? Masuklah.. Tidak menggangu koq" Mello memutar badannya ke arah pintu, meninggalkan Matt dengan keringat dinginnya yang mengucur deras.

L duduk berjongkok di atas kasur Mello dengan gestur 'C' yang sudah identik dengan dirinya, jemarinya mengisyaratkan Mello dan Matt untuk duduk berdekatan dengannya. Dan keduanya menurut.

"Aku mau bicara sedikit tentang anak baru itu.."

"Maksudmu Near?" Mello dan Matt bertanya hampir bersamaan. L mengangguk simpul.

"Apa diantara kalian ada yang sudah mencoba berbicara dengannya?"

"Aku sudah.. Sedikit.. Habisnya dia mengacuhkanku.." Mello berbicara sekenanya sambil kembali menggigit coklat di genggamannya.

"Aku juga sudah, bahkan aku menariknya dengan paksa ke kamarku" Matt berkata pelan.

"Oh ya? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?" L bertanya dengan nada ingin tahu.

"Ngg.. Aku menawarinya, kalau kalau dia mau meminjam salah satu video game milikku.."

L mengangkat dagunya sedikit, seolah memberi isyarat bagi Matt untuk terus berbicara.

"Ahaha.. Tanpa kuduga, dia malah mengambil sekotak puzzle berwarna putih polos yang kuletakkan di rak paling bawah. Padahal benda itu sepertinya sudah ada sebelum aku menyadarinya. Dia ingin meminjamnya, dan karena puzzle itu membosankan, aku berikan saja untuknya.."

L memiringkan kepalanya, pertanda bahwa ia mulai tertarik dengan topik yang dibicarakan.

"Tapi.." Matt menunduk sebentar, menggenggam erat video game di tangannya. "KENAPA DIA LEBIH MEMILIH PUZZLE YANG MEMBOSANKAN ITU KETIMBANG VIDEO GAME KESAYANGANKU?! HUHUHU!!"

Matt menangis dengan hiperbolis, air mata mengalir turun sederas air terjun dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

DUK!

Mello menjitak kepala Matt dengan segenap jiwa raga, menghasilkan sebuah benjolan sebesar telur burung unta.

"Jangan histeris gitu dong! Lagipula, aku juga gak pernah tertarik sekalipun pada video game konyolmu itu! Wajar kan kalau Near juga gak suka!" Mello berkata dengan ketus, asap kelabu mengepul dari kepalan tinjunya.

"Aduh.. Sakit.." yang menjadi sasaran kekerasan anak dibawah umur hanya merespon dengan mengelus kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Baiklah.. Kali ini giliranku untuk mendekatinya.." L berkata sambil mencoba berdiri perlahan-lahan.

--

Tok. Tok.

Near mengalihkan pandangannya sekilas ketika mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, namun ia tidak menghiraukannya, dan memfokuskan kembali pandangannya ke puzzle putih yang hampir selesai untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya.

"Apa ada orang ya di dalam?" L bertanya dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"..."

"Apa mengganggu kalau aku masuk?"

"..."

"Aku anggap itu sebagai tidak" L menjawab santai seraya membuka pintu di depannya dan melangkah masuk.

Remaja berpostur bungkuk ini melangkah perlahan mendekati anak kecil yang duduk di lantai sembari menundukkan kepalanya. L kembali berjongkok dan menempatkan dirinya berhadapan dengan (calon) lawan bicaranya.

Near menyatukan keping terakhir dari puzzle putih di hadapannya, dan kembali menunduk tanpa berniat mengangkat wajahnya sedikitpun.

Seolah mendapat ide, L munjulurkan tangannya ke puzzle yang telah diselesaikan Near, kemudian dengan sengaja membaliknya hingga kembali hancur berantakan.

Agak terkejut dengan tindakan tidak terduga itu, Near mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lurus remaja berambut hitam pekat di hadapannya, dan menangkap bahwa kini si remaja dengan sigap menyusun kembali puzzle itu hingga kembali utuh hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Near sadar kalau remaja di hadapannya dapat menyelesaikan puzzle itu lebih cepat dari dirinya. Near mendengus pelan, namun telinga L tetap dapat menangkap perubahan saat anak itu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan lebih berat.

_Kenapa? Apa dia cuma mau memamerkan kemampuannya saja?_

"Kau tahu?" L mulai bicara.

"Tujuh puluh persen dari puzzle yang terbagi menjadi lebih dari 300 keping, memiliki bentuk yang similar antara satu dengan lainnya.."

Near kembali mengangkat wajahnya, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang hendak disampaikan oleh remaja di hadapannya. L hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi tatapan penuh tanda tanya yang tersorot dari wajah kecil di depannya.

"Tentu akan terlalu mudah bagimu yang sangat pandai kan?"

L merogoh saku celananya, kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah marker berwarna hitam. Near masih tidak mengerti dengan gerak gerik L yang, baginya, terlalu misterius.

"Puzzle akan lebih menantang kalau sudah diberi warna dan aneka gambar, tapi yaaah...karena aku tidak pandai menggambar, biar aku beri ini saja.." L menggoreskan marker hitam di tangannya, membentuk goresan berbentuk 'L' dan mengukirnya sedemikian rupa hingga menyerupai 'L' dalam huruf _Old English._

"Nah.. Semoga kau tidak keberatan karena aku mengubah puzzlemu sedikit.." L menutup marker di tangannya dan menjejalkannya kembali ke dalam sakunya. Near menatap kosong ke huruf 'L' yang kini telah tergambar rapi di sudut kanan dari puzzle putihnya.

"Ah.. Aku bahkan lupa untuk memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Lawliet, tapi semua orang memanggilku dengan L saja. Salam kenal.. Near.." L menjulurkan tangannya.

Pada awalnya, Near ragu untuk menyambut uluran tangan itu. Namun, setelah melihat senyum tulus dari orang yang baru saja dikenalnya ini, perlahan-lahan ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam jemari kurus L.

"Terima kasih.. L.. nii-san.." Near berkata dengan suara yang sangat pelan, nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan sayup-sayup.

"Aku dengar dari Roger, kau kehilangan keluargamu dengan cara yang tragis. Tapi tenanglah, tidak satupun orang disini yang akan menyakitimu. Bukan begitu, Matt, Mello?" L berbicara seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Near dengan refleks mengikuti arah pandangan L.

L dan Near dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara orang jatuh dari balik pintu.

"MATT BODOH!! Sudah kubilang jangan membuka pintunya terlalu lebar!"

"Salahkan kepala besarmu yang terus mendesakku!"

"APA?!"

"Hekgh.."

Setetes keringat mengalir turun dari kepala Near. Sebaliknya, L sudah terbiasa dengan aksi pencekikan yang kerap dilancarkan Mello terhadap Matt yang malang.

Rasa rasanya.. Mulai sekarang, dunia putih milik Near akan kembali diisi dengan rona warna kekeluargaan.. dan persahabatan..

Hitam..

Kuning..

Dan merah..

**OWARI**

Matt: Wah! Huruf 'L' itu L nii-san yang menambahkan ya? Boleh tidak aku juga menambahkan huruf 'M' dengan warna merah? (langsung menggambar tanpa menunggu jawaban)

Mello: Eh? Kalau aku juga menambahkan huruf 'M' berwarna kuning bagaimana?

Matt: Waaah.. Kalau Mello sih jangan! Tulisanmu itu merusak penglihatan tahu!

Mello: (mencekik leher Matt)

Matt: Magaff.. Haghu huma hecanda..

Near: ...

L: Jangan takut.. Meski wajahnya seram, Mello itu sebenarnya baik hati koq..

Mello: L NII-SAN!!

**xxx**

**Rin:** Bagaimana? Meski Rin gak menjelaskan secara rinci peristiwa yang menimpa keluarga Near, tapi sejujurnya Rin terinspirasi dari film 'L: Change The World' dimana Near adalah anak Thailand yang desanya diteror biological weapon. Tapi, disini Near adalah anak Inggris sesuai versi animenya ya! Kalau dia anak Thailand, darimana Roger bisa memungutnya di Winchester? Hehe.. Yap! Seperti sebelumya, jangan lupa kasih Rin review ya! Pujian manis dan kritikan pedas diterima dengan senang hati.. Tapi tolong jangan kasih cacian hampa, karena ini sama sekali gak membantu Rin untuk improvement ke depan.. Thanks for your attention.. Arigatou.. :D


End file.
